Maybe This is Wrong
by Draco09
Summary: Word finally captured the dragon-of-legend after so many failed attempts... But does he really think it's worth it? Oneshot; microscopic hint of slash if you look carefully


**A/N: **Okay, this is an old Dragon Booster fanfic I did a couple months back... last year maybe... I don't remember XD I haven't uploaded anything that contained my fav show of all time, so here's something to satisfy some of you crazed DB fans (like moi).

_**Maybe this is Wrong…**_

_**By Draco**_

Word finally captured the black-and-gold dragon of legend, even though most of his plots have yet to succeed. Making sure the dragon would not get away he placed mag locks under the creature's feet. Many times Beau screeched and howled for Artha, and so badly he wanted to break free and get out of this hell.

Word watched the dragon in peril, waiting for him to stop howling. When Beau finally kept quiet, finding that it was no use to break free, Word chuckled, walking towards the warn-out dragon. Beau growled menacingly to warn him not to come any closer.

"I've finally got you away, and now I can start my Dragon-Human war!" Word declared. "You thought I was no match for you and that Dragon Booster, but you were wrong!" Word pointed at the dragon. Beau attempted to bite it, but he decided to listen to Word's stupid victory speech. "Now that I have you, you will never get away! No matter how hard you may try you will never get out!" Beau couldn't help but have fear of not seeing Artha or any of his dragon friends ever again. His sudden fear decreased his confidence of hurting the old man.

"Try if you may to think of a way out of here, and you may howl as long as you can, but this won't convince me…" Word said, walking away, laughing with joy to finally have what he so dearly wanted.

Beau hanged his mighty head. Word's words actually hurt him that time. Usually he could care less because Artha and he would always foil his plans, but this time he actually thought Word will win this round…

***

That night, Beau continued to howl and screech in sadness. Word and Moordryd and his crew tried their best to get to sleep with Beau making so much noise. Unfortunately, no matter which attempt, it was to no prevail.

Moordryd complained to his father, who was in his own bed, still smiling about his victory. "Father, can you shut that dragon up?! My crew and I can't take it much longer!"

"Let the dragon do its thing, Moordryd," Word said. "It will soon be quiet once it is used to this place."

"Do you honestly think that it will shut up when it was taken away from its owner?" Moordryd smartly questioned. Word didn't say anything. "Well, okay, then if you aren't going to shut it up, then I won't be able to get enough sleep… and lose tomorrow's race."

Word's eyes snapped open. He realized that another race that Moordryd lost was another step closer to runner-ups for reaching the academy… like the stable brat.

"Fine, Moordryd," Word said with a sigh. "I'll try to keep it quiet. Maybe it just wants food or something…" Word dragged himself out of his bed and went to his monitor room where he kept the black-and-gold dragon. Beau was still howling, and each step closer that Word got, the louder Beau's howls were.

Once he reached the monitor room, Word stopped just around the corner to see the dragon in so much pain. He stopped for the moment to at least look at the dragon. Its head was down to reveal its gold star on its forehead. Its eyes were shiny and wet. The dragon suddenly didn't look so magnificent any more to Word. It looked drooped and of no use.

Beau spotted Word, but after a moment or two he dropped his head again in sadness, shutting his eyes. He knew this was the end.

Word walked slowly towards Beau. "My son's crew is complaining about your howling, dragon." Beau looked at Word, but his eyes went down again. "I understand that you have no comfort in my Citadel, but at least stay quiet!" Word's voice sounded more firm, but his voice lowered quickly to his previous sound. He sighed.

Word saw how sad the dragon was, and surprisingly, he sort of felt guilty. Beau noticed this. Word walked over slowly to place his hand on the dragon's snout. Beau seemed alert, but Word right now was no threat. Word placed his hand on the dragon, rubbing it softly.

"You are a beautiful dragon, you know," Word said. "No wonder you were so magnificent 3,000 years ago." For a long minute or so, Beau let Word touch him. Beau began to feel a little better now that someone, even though it was Word Paynn, was at least being nice to him. "Maybe my plan is wrong… Maybe this is wrong…"

**A/N: **Yeah crappy ending, I KNOW!! But this is about a year old so don't blame me.


End file.
